


Haou's Throne Room

by Kay_Peaches



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dark World, M/M, No Lube, PWP without Porn, Punishment, Spanking, Throne Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Peaches/pseuds/Kay_Peaches
Summary: During his reign over Dark World, Haou has a strong grip on all aspects of life... including Jesse's body.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Haou | Supreme King, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Haou's Throne Room

“Haou… Haou…!” Jesse’s moans reverberated off the tall, stone walls of the fortress’ throne room. Every person in the galleria could no doubt hear the thick calls falling from Jesse’s lips as Haou enjoyed himself with Jesse’s body. “Take off your glove, it hurts…” 

“Quiet now, Jesse…” Haou scolded the slightly larger man, his covered hand still squeezed tight around Jesse’s cock, pumping the tealed hair man in a slow and lazy flow. “Daddy’s trying to work.” 

Jesse was seated on the throne in the stone bastille, yet he held absolutely no power over his situation. Haou sat still just below Jesse, and before the pair, crowded before the King, was a hoard of citizens from a nearby village. Jesse didn’t know them, but he was sure they were getting to know him all too well. 

Haou made many demands of his people - all duelists were to face him in his castle, and if his guards found out a duelists had been hidden by townspeople, the towns would be severely punished. His guards were the only ones allowed to have cards, but even those were heavily regulated by the king. Lower tiered monsters were to serve him as he wished, and higher leveled monsters were to either join his battalion, or perish. Jesse often thought Haou’s only true joy in life was finding high leveled monsters that refused to join him, and he could duel them to the stars. 

Of course, Haou had a completely different set of rules for Jesse himself. Jesse was officially the King’s right hand man, but Haou had made it clear to Jesse and the rest of the kingdom that even his right hand man couldn’t hold a match to his power. The King demanded that Jesse be clothed or unclothed at his will, that he follow Haou’s orders to his death, and, most importantly, that if he followed all of Haou’s requests, he would be greatly rewarded. 

Maybe Jesse was innately fucked up, or maybe his prolonged exposure to this lifestyle had screwed him instead… Either way, Haou had proven his rewards to be very much to Jesse’s liking. 

Sitting on Haou's lap, naked and pliable to the King’s will while the citizens of Dark world and Haou’s garrison watched, was more than enough to make not only himself happy, but also his beloved Haou.

“Your majesty…” A man stood before the throne with his head bowed, trying desperately not to look at the way the King’s hand was beating Jesse’s cock. “We beg you once again… the attacks from the wild monsters have been getting worse and worse on our infrastructure. Please allow us to have cards… for our own protection!” 

Haou was uninterested in the man’s pleads, and he wasn’t impressed by all of the citizen’s of the village coming to his citadel like this. “I might have some mercy to spare for you…” The King’s voice was so deep, like a pool of salt water, too opaque to see it’s true depth. “Maybe if my Queen here wasn’t as tempting as he is, I’d have been able to give you my full attention.” 

“That’s not fair, Haou.” Jesse snapped back almost immediately. He had been put in these spots before. He remembered situations where Haou had spared a village simply because Jesse had held out on cumming, and had vanquished others when Jesse came too quickly. “You know I hate it when you pin things like this on me.”

Haou’s chuckle was as deep as his voice, and as smooth as dark chocolate. The King addressed the crowd humbled before him. “It’s a good thing for you that your Queen is so compassionate. Perhaps if you can persuade Jesse to beg in your stead, I’ll be more likely to listen.”

“Your highness!” The man shouted above the exasperated sigh that left Jesse’s lips. “We beg you! Our crops are being eaten, and our walls are being torn down!” Tears pricked his eyes as he finally looked up to bore into Jesse’s eyes. 

Jesse could only pant. His body was growing hotter, and his mind was spinning with ecstacy. “Haou… just… just give them… level 5 monsters. I’ve seen you do it before.” 

“You know there’s punishments for using level 5 monsters, darling.” Haou’s lips pressed to the back of Jesse’s bare shoulder. “Would you take their punishment for them? In order for them to save themselves…” His breath and his words against Jesse’s cold skin felt like the sun shining down just on that spot alone. 

“You … already … know the answer to that.” Jesse’s voice was breathy, and humiliatingly cracked compared to the Kings. 

Haou cleared his throat, and pulled his lips away from Jesse’s shoulder. “You’ll receive your cards from my soldiers on your way out.” To Jesse’s surprise, Haou’s hand stopped pumping him. The teal haired man let a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in - and he certainly could tell that he was closer to the edge than he had thought he was. “But perhaps all of you should thank your Queen before you leave.” 

Jesse knew what was coming next when he caught sight of Haou picking the gauntlet off his hand. The metal hit the floor of the throne room, and the clang echoed off the walls. In a matter of seconds, Jesse’s legs were being spread wide, his knees hooked over the arm rests of the gold detailed throne. “Good boy.” Haou cooed, the smirk on his face practically audible. “You’re stretched so wide for me… just the way Daddy likes it.” Without another word, Haou’s middle finger pressed to the tight sphincter of muscles that Jesse had been clenching during the citizen’s meeting. 

“Haou…” He moaned yet again, sapphire eyes clenched tight, and thin arched eyebrows pulled together as the Kings thin middle finger penetrated him deep. 

“Shush. Your people are trying to pay you homage.” Haou smirked yet again, his middle finger fucking Jesse in a slow pulse. 

One by one, the citizens walked up to the throne to bow their heads to Jesse to thank him. Jesse rarely grew embarrassed anymore, but this was something completely different. Haou often had his guards watch him fuck Jesse, simply because he had the power to do it, but Jesse was being stretched and fingered as peasants thanked him. Farmers and their wives, mothers with infant children, old widows, and every kind of citizen in between bowed to Jesse in thanks as he was fucked raw by Haou’s finger.

When the last person had finally filed out of the room, Jesse was left alone with only the King and a handful of bored looking guards. “That was low, Haou. Even for you.” 

“Even for me? It’s like you hardly know me Jesse.” He pulled his finger out and causally wiped it on Jesse’s thigh. His voice had been so smooth, and playful up until the next moment. “On your hands and knees. Now.” 

Jesse had no time to think. Whatever punishment Haou had in store for him was bound to only get worse if he stopped to think about the King’s instructions. He found himself kneeling in front of the throne, facing toward the empty hall, only because he had suspicion that the King didn’t want to see his face at that moment. 

“As much as I would love to give you forty lashes right here and now, you’re just too tempting to me, my pet.” Haou’s other gauntlet hit the floor, sending the sounds echoing out yet again. “I think fifteen will have to do for now.” 

Without a warning, Haou’s hand landed on Jesse’s pale ass. The sting shot through Jesse’s nerves, and left his body aching in the blink of an eye. All the work Haou had done in stretching Jesse just minutes ago all came undone as every muscle in Jesse’s body clenched. Clearly, with the way he tsked, Haou had noticed. “That’s a little counterproductive to me, beautiful. Keep your muscles relaxed.” He landed another two spanks to Jesse in quick succession. Jesse breathed through it as best he could, but he knew his body was just reacting in a normal way. 

“This is a little quiet, although I love the sound of my hand against your body.” Haou circled around to Jesse after slapping him another two times. Jesse picked up his head as his King stood before him, tall and proud. “Tell me before we continue,” Haou knelt down to hook his hand under Jesse’s chin, forcing his head up, and those beautiful wet oceans for eyes to look at their King. “Tell me who owns you.” Haou’s voice was dangerous to Jesse’s ears. 

“Y-you do.” Jesse muttered.

“I think you can afford to be a little more vocal than that.” Haou sneared, his glowing golden eyes were a warning. “Tell me, Jesse. Who do you belong to?”

Jesse’s head was spinning, he couldn’t think straight, “You! I belong to you, Jaden!” 

Fuck. 

“Jaden?” Haou’s grip grew tight around Jesse’s face. “Did you just call me fucking JADEN!” He shouted in rage. “I thought I told you… You are NEVER to call for Jaden in my presence!”

With a flick of his wrist, Haou’s hand pushed Jesse away, the teal haired pet fell to his side. Haou stood again, a deadly glare looking down on Jesse. His cape billowed behind him as he approached the throne yet again. As he walked towards the gold plated seat, Haou began to shed his layers of armor. 

Each piece of metal hit the stone like the gauntlets before. In the pregnant silence of the throne room, each piece of metal seemed louder than the last, and as the anger built up in Haou’s body, the harder he threw his armor to the ground. Jesse laid still as he waited for the King to strip down until he was only in his simple black undershirt and black trousers. 

All Jesse heard was a single ‘zip’ before Haou sat himself down on the throne. His hair fell before his angry eyes with chaos, and his hands gripped the armrests tighter than Jesse had ever seen. “Come. Here.” The words spilled from the monarch's mouth like poison. Jesse must have taken a second too long to process the words, as in the next second, Haou shouted, “NOW, DOG.” Haou’s finger pointed to the spot right in front of him, between his powerful legs.

Jesse scrambled from his spot on the floor, his eyes looking towards the guards for only a split second. Some were looking away - this was clearly the maddest they had seen Haou in a long time. Others couldn’t tear their eyes away from the disaster Jesse had brought upon himself. 

Jesse’s knees were already red from kneeling on the floor for his punishment, and as he took up his position in front of the King, they seemed to hurt even more. He ignored the pain and kept his eyes trained downwards towards the crotch that he knew he was going to have to pleasure in just a few moments. 

“Look at me.” Haou hissed out, his face scrunched in anger. His fingers gripped Jesse’s face to have him look up. “Never make me repeat myself, Jesse.” 

Haou sat still, staring at Jesse for a short heavy minute. “If you EVER say ‘Jaden’ to me, ever again, I won’t hesitate to kill you. You’re a fun toy, and you’ve proven yourself useful many times, but you will NOT disrespect me like that… Do you understand?”

“Yes… yes, I understand.” Jesse spoke, clearly scared shitless, voice trembling with each word he spoke. “I-I never want you to be disrespected, my Lord.” Jesse could see the thick muscles in Haou’s legs relaxing, and he knew this was clearly what Haou needed to hear. “I know I belong only to you. I made a mistake, but it won’t happen again… Daddy.” 

Haou was satisfied with that answer enough to let go of Jesse’s face, his hand relaxing back down on the throne’s armrest. “Good boy.” His hands and body had relaxed but the Emperor's eyes were still gleaming with fury. “Now do your job.” 

Jesse already knew what his job was, and he wasn’t going to sit still long enough for Haou to have to repeat himself. Jesse’s hands moved to pull the waistband of the King’s plain black pants down just enough to reveal his cock. 

The teal haired man would never be able to get over just how much he enjoyed Haou’s cock. It was thick, and long and beautiful. A nest of brown hair framed the dick like an antique painting. Jesse couldn’t help but notice the beads of precum dribbling from the slit in Haou’s anticipation. Jesse wouldn’t make the man wait any longer. 

With his head hovered over the King, Jesse spit onto the head enough to work up a proper lubrication to roll his hand over the veined, erect member. “I love your cock, your Highness.” He muttered before finally closing his pink and chapped lips around the man.

Haou’s hand moved to hold Jesse’s head still, something Jesse wasn’t expecting, even if he really should have been. Jesse’s mouth was forced into a wide ring - perfect for Haou to fuck. “This is what you deserve, kitten, or you’ll never learn your lesson.” Haou’s remarks seemed so harsh in other’s ears, yet to Jesse, they were like coals straight to the heart of his libido.

Unfortunately, for Jesse, Haou was not satisfied by simply grinding his hips into the wet mouth of his lover. He pulled Jesse’s head impossibly close, filling his throat with nothing but Haou’s cock, and yet it still wasn’t enough. “I want to cum inside you. Get up.” Haou suddenly demanded, letting go of Jesse’s thick teal hair to have the man stand.

Jesse’s legs were trembling as he stood, his jaw sore from being forced open for so long, and his hair follicles stinging from being tugged so harshly. “Do you need lube, Daddy?” Jesse asked, praying that making that suggestion along with a nickname he knew Haou liked would work in his favor. He was definitely wrong. 

“No!” Haou snarled as he lifted his hip. His hands worked to push his pants down to his mid thigh. It would leave Haou with a quick and easy cleanup for himself. “I thought I told you… I need you to learn your lesson. Your head may be beautiful, my Queen, but it must be filled with air if you think I’m going to forget what you said so easily.” 

“I… I understand… my Lord…” Jesse’s face fell and he stood next to the throne as he waited for Haou to command him forward. 

A small chuckle left Haou’s lips. “I must be getting soft… seeing your lovely face like that… I can’t stand it.” Haou shook his head. His hand reached out to take Jesse’s - the King’s rough thumb gently stroked over the back of Jesse’s soft and pale hands. “I still need you to learn your place, my stupid, dazzeling jewel. But you should smile, love, knowing that your Lord is willing to teach you, and forgive your silly mistakes, rather than kill you.” 

Jesse had to smile. He clearly had no other choice. A soft smile graced his lips, his eyes still watery, but his face as bright as the sun compared to Haou and his soldiers of horrific monsters. Jesse knew he was fucked up when hearing Haou speak so little of him caused his blood to pump faster, his own cock dripping it’s own precome. “Thank you for giving me a chance, my King.” 

“Your welcome, gem.” Haou purred as he gently pulled Jesse towards himself. “Oh, Jesse…” He sighed deeply, guiding the Queen’s thin legs to frame his own hips on the throne. “You’re such a kind and soft soul. You didn’t have to appease the peasants like that…” Haou spoke in that deep tone that Jesse was all too familiar with. The tone he took with other people - threatening, but not violent. This was a tone Jesse could deal with. 

Haou’s hands had disappeared between Jesse and himself, but with Jesse’s eyes hooked on Haou’s golden pair, he couldn’t see what the king was doing. It became obvious in just a second, however, when Haou pushed Jesse down the last few inches - the King’s cock colliding with Jesse’s tight hole. 

“Ah! Ah… Haou!” Jesse gasped, his voice caught in his throat as Haou kept pushing his cock deeper and deeper into Jesse. No break for a breath, and no amount of pleading and begging would make Haou stop. 

“Bear with it, my treasure.” Haou grunted, his own body clearly feeling the effects of being constricted so tightly. “Remember, this is your lesson.” Haou wasted no more time. The moment the back of Jesse’s thighs settled against the tops of his own, he began to buck, hard and dry. 

Jesse felt every raw chafing rub against his body, and he could feel the way Haou’s cock stretched his ass like it never should have. He was in so much pain, so why did he enjoy the friction so much? It was like Haou was invading his whole body like Jesse was a piece of land to conquer. 

Jesse’s nose was filled with the scent of Haou’s pungent sweat from wearing his armor all day, and his hands were gripping the King’s thin black shirt as if it was his only lifeline to the world. His eyes caught glimpses of Haou’s lips, parted and thick and swollen as he Haou panted more and more vocally with each agonizing thrust. Jesse’s ears were filled with Haou’s groans, his deep grunts and little moments of Haou actually enjoying himself. The air was filled so much with their moans that Jesse could practically taste the strain in the space between them. He had been so focused on what Haou was doing to his mind, and Jesse didn’t even realize he was starting to enjoy himself. His cock twitched with excitement as Haou bucked faster and harder and deeper inside him.

“I’m close…Jesse...” Haou muttered. The man’s head fell forward, pressing against Jesse’s shoulder. His hands were holding Jesse’s thin hips just as tightly as Jesse was gripping Haou’s shirt. “Cum with me…” 

“Almost…” Jesse closed his eyes then, letting himself just feel the sensation of Haou filling him to the brim. 

With one last resounding groan, Haou came deep into Jesse. Thick ropes of seed filled Jesse, and Haou’s mouth gulped in air as he reached the peak of his sexual mountain. “Fuck… Fuck that’s it Jesse.” The king muttered as his hips desperately filled the teal haired man - an innate motion that Jesse knew Haou wasn’t even thinking about. 

Thankfully for Jesse, this was exactly the kind of thing that got him off. “Yes… Oh!” His moans had grown damp, and he came between the both of them just like he had been told to do. He wasn’t going to give Haou the chance to scold him anymore, and he felt so damn good sitting on Haou’s lap like he was. 

It didn’t take much longer for the both of their heart rates to return to normal, and for their bodies to slowly peel off each other. Haou’s clothes may have been stained by Jesse’s semen, but Jesse felt like an absolute mess - his hole still clenching, and his body practically shaking from the rough treatment. “Haou-” He began before being cut off. 

“Go take a bath, my foolish little pet, then join me in bed.” Haou was gone before Jesse could say another word. 

**********

Jesse gasped as he sat up in bed, his hand immediately clutching his heart, and the other gripping the thick blanket laid out on top of him. The only light that filled the room was from the moon shining in through the bay window of the master bedroom. The stark contrast between Haou’s cold stone chambers compared to his own warm, soft blankets, and pale blue painted walls was enough to make him remember that he wasn’t with Haou anymore. 

“Fuck..” Jesse grumbled, his hands still shaking as he realized that his dream was nothing more than a distant memory from years ago. 

“Jess?” A tired voice called out in the night, the heavy comforting arm around Jesse’s waist suddenly gone. “You okay, babe?” Jaden asked, trying his best to blink the sleep out of his eyes and failing miserably. 

“It’s okay, Jay…” Jesse muttered, a shiver running down his spine. “Go back to sleep. I just… remembered something…”

“If you … say so.” Jaden yawned, his brown haired head snuggling in close to Jesse’s hip. The duelist was out like a light in mere seconds. 

Jesse found himself unable to return to sleep - but maybe that was okay. Just looking at Jaden’s peaceful face as he slept, and knowing that he would probably make waffles for breakfast, was enough for Jesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cosmic! Happy Birthday!  
> I cranked this bad boy out pretty quickly for you, but I figured you might like it anyways!   
> Please leave kudos, comments, and love!


End file.
